


Sunny Day

by Aodella



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Kindergarten AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aodella/pseuds/Aodella
Summary: Hari cerah di kelas Fujimura Mamoru-sensei. Bersama tiga malaikat kecil yang mengisi hari yang indah.





	Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Peringatan : Tidak sesuai EYD. Cadel di mana-mana
> 
> Disclaimer : Bukan milik saya. /males, maaf

* * *

 

 

 

Semua bermula saat Ken mengajak Ryota bermain tapi bocah berambut ikal itu dengan tegas menolak.

 

"Gak maw! Ken syuka ngajak main beyantem-beyantem," tukas Ryota dengan sedikit mengatupkan bibirnya tanda sedang kesal.

"Ayolah, Ryo. Itu bukan main 'berantem', itu main ' _hero_ '. Nahkarena aku jyadi hero, Ryo yang jyadi _heroine_ -nya," ujar Ken dengan nada setengah membujuk.

 

Apa itu _heroine_?  
Ryota gak kenal.  
Dia taunya heroin yang merupakan obat terlarang karena sering nonton berita di tv tentang kasus kriminal.  
Ya kali dia jadi obat terlarang, ntar dia ditangkap polisi.  
Masa masih kecil udah masuk bui?

 

"Ryo~  
"Ogah."  
"Ryo~~"  
"Gak maw."  
"Ryo~~~"  
"G."

 

Oke.

 

Mamoru tak tahan melihat interaksi dua bocah TK di depannya ini.  
Antara pengen mendamaikan atau melihat kelanjutan drama ala anak-anak yang penuh permen dan bunga ini.

 

Kalau didamaikan, dia takut dipelotoin Ryota.

Walaupun masih kecil, nyali sang guru TK ciut juga melihat tatapan tajam si bocah yang hobinya membuat mahkota bunga itu.

 

Kalau dibiarkan, takut masalahnya jadi panjang, nanti dia dipanggil Kepala TK dan dipecat karena tidak becus menjaga anak muridnya.

Padahal Ryota waktu pertama kali masuk TK, amat sangat manis seperti malaikat mungil.  
Sampai sekarang pun dia masih manis, hanya saja bibit _tsun_ -nya makin ke sini makin terasa.

 

"Mamoryu."  
Tangan kecil menarik bagian bawah apron yang ia kenakan.

Ini lagi satu, cobaan dalam hidup Mamoru.  
Bocah pirang manis yang bahkan belum bisa menyebutkan nama _Sensei_ nya dengan baik.

Mamoru gak kuat, Ya Tuhan.  
Kenapa gumpalan lemak imut bertiga ini sangat manis?!!

 

"Iya, Kou- _kun_? Ada apa?" Ia menoleh ke arah sang bocah berambut pirang yang masih menggenggam apronnya.

 

Biasanya Koki anak baik dan mandiri.  
Dia bahkan membuatkan Mamoru bekal setiap harinya.  
Ya, bikin sendiri.  
Calon istri idaman di masa depan memang.  
Mamoru akan ingat untuk mengunjungi Koki beberapa tahun lagi ketika dia sudah 'mekar'.  
Kalau keburu dilamar sekarang, yang ada dia jadi pedofil.  
Mamoru suka anak-anak, tapi bukan pedo. Makasih.

 

"..."

 

Lah, Koki malah terdiam.  
Apa dia mau pipis?  
Tapi biasanya dia langsung pergi ke toilet sendiri.  
Ini kenapah?  
Apa muka Mamoru ada bekas nasi?  
Dia barusan makan _onigiri_ buatan Koki soalnya.  
Enak, walaupun tangan itu mungil sehingga _onigiri_ nya ikut mungil, Mamoru kenyang hanya dengan beberapa buah saja.  
Apa itu kekuatan cinta?

 

Ah, tolong jangan lapor pihak berwajib.  
Dia cuma becanda.

Canda doang, ealah.

 

Mamoru menjejerkan tingginya dengan sang bocah, menatap manik itu lembut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

 

"Ryo dan Ken bewantem."

 **YA TUHAN, CADEL ITU!!!**  
Uhuk.

 

"Iya. Makanya kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Mamoru menepuk pelan kepala mungil itu, modus sebenarnya.  
Kapan lagi bisa unyel kepala anak orang?

Kalau kepala Ryota, tangan Mamoru bisa jadi korban.  
Kalau Ken, dia gak bisa diam. Lincah dan mantul-mantul kayak bola bekel.  
Mamoru susah nangkepnya.

 

Koki terlihat berpikir.  
Kemudian dia menghampiri Ryota dan Ken yang spontan diam saat Koki mendekat.

 

"Kou?" Mereka tampak merasa bersalah.

Aaaa...  
Sungguh Mamoru gemes ingin mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera ponsel.  
Ken dan Ryota selalu 'lemah' kalau dihadapkan dengan Koki.  
Pokoknya bakalan anteng, teng, teng.

 

"Kita main bewtiga aja. Main wumah-wumahan gitu..." suara Koki memelan.

Nyawa Mamoru tinggal seperempat.

 

Terimakasih Tuhan, sudah menciptakan makhluk semanis itu sebagai _eyecandy_ Mamoru setiap hari.  
Mana mainnya rumah-rumahan pula.  
Jangan bilang Koki sebenernya pengen dapat peran jadi Istri?  
Mamoru mau jadi suami--  
Abaikan.

 

"Ayo!" Sahut Ken dan Ryo serentak.

 

Mereka berpandangan, kemudian saling memberi jempol.  
Dasar bocah pecinta Kou.  
Eh, Mamoru juga sih.  
No komplen lah.

 

"Aku jyadi Swaminya, Kou jyadi Istrinya, Ken jyadi anaknya.." kata Ryota cepat  
"Gak bisa. Aku Suwaminya Kou, Ryo anaknya!" Tampik Ken.

 

Mereka gak cocok lagi.  
Duh Mamoru galau.

 

"Aku suwaminya Kou!"  
"Aku!"  
"Ryo kan pink, gak cocok jyadi Suwami!"  
"Ken jyuga gak cocok, lebih cocok jadi jyeruk!"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

 

 

 

" **POKOKNYA KOU JYADI ISTRIKU!!!** "

 

 

 

Oke.

Udah sampai naik 2 oktaf, kali ini masalahnya serius.

Mamoru harus turun tangan-

 

"Mamoryu aja yang jadi suami aku."

 

**_JDERRRRR_ **

 

Mamoru bisa mendengar suara petir imajiner dari Ken dan Ryota.

Wajah dua bocah itu mendadak kaku setelah mendengar perkataan Koki barusan.

 

"Mamoryu- _sensei_ jadi suaminya, aku istwinya, Ken dan Ryo jadi anaknya. Adil kan?"

Koki bertanya diiringi seulas senyum manis bak malaikat.

 

Ketiganya serentak menggangguk. Tak kuasa menahan keindahan hakiki sang mentari yang menerangi hidup mereka itu.

Halah.

 

Koki berjalan menjauh, mengambil peralatan masak-masakan, yang Mamoru curigai ia bawa sendiri dari rumah.

Karena ia berani bersumpah, saat ini Koki sungguhan memegang teflon dan sendok nasi asli.

 

Kenapa tiba-tiba benda begitu ada di kelas mereka??

 

"Baiklah, damai?"

"Ya, damai."

 

Eh?

Mamoru kaget mendengar Ken dan Ryo yang ternyata kalem atas keputusan sepihak Koki.

Tumben.

 

Kedua bocah itu serentak menatap Mamoru tajam.

 

Uh oh.

Gawat.

 

"Kali ini kami biyarin Mamoru yang menang."

"Lain kali, aku yang bakal jadi suwami Kou."

Ryota mendelik, kesal dengan pernyataan Ken barusan, tapi dia diam saja.

 

Mereka pun menuju tempat Koki yang sudah menyusun-, apa itu? Piring sungguhan?

Seriusan, dapat dari mana?!

 

"Mamoryu, sini, sini."

Koki melambai dengan tangan kecilnya.

 

Mamoru menghela napas pelan sebelum tersenyum kecil, dan ikut menuju ke tempat para bocah itu bermain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Tanggal XX Bulan XY Tahun XXXY**

_'Hari ini pun anak-anak itu sangat manis. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dan bermain dengan mereka setiap harinya._

_Jangan cepat besar ya, nanti Mamoru-sensei kesepian.'_

\-- **Fujimura Mamoru**

  

 

 

 

*** 

  

 

 

**OMAKE**

 

 

"Ini makanannya."

Tangan kecil Koki terlihat sedang menyajikan makanan khayalan kepada Ken dan Ryota yang tampak semangat ikut berpura-pura menyantap makanan semu, tak kasat mata tersebut.

 

Mamoru tersenyum menatap ketiganya, berpikir seperti apa masa depan mereka kelak.

Jadi dokter? Artis? _Hero_?

Senyum Mamoru makin lebar.

 

"Mamoryu?"

Suara Koki kembali membuyarkan lamunannya.

 

"Iya, Kou- _kun_?"

 

"Ini, makanan spesyal untuk swamiku."

Koki menyodorkan piring paling besar dengan motif daun di pinggir padanya.

 

Sepertinya itu piring mahal--,

 

 

 

 

**Tunggu sebentar!!!**

 

"Kou tadi phanggil Mamoru apa?" Ryota bertanya seolah tak percaya.

Sementara Ken cuma terdiam seribu bahasa. Kaget. Atau keselek makanan khayalan?

"Aku panggil Mamoryu 'swamiku'. Dia kan swamiku." Jawab Koki singkat, namun berhasil membuat Ryota menatap Mamoru penuh rasa kesal.

 

Mamoru ingin berguling kegirangan karena Koki memanggilnya 'Suami', tapi dia juga takut dengan pelototan Ryota yang seolah mengisyaratkan ' **masih ku pelototin** '.

 

Ah, hari ini pun cerah dengan mentari yang hangat, dan berakhir damai untuk semuanya.

 

 

 

 

Semoga.

 

**-TAMAT-**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saya bahkan gak tau apa yang saya bikin ini.  
> Maklumi dan nikmati sajalah.  
> Oke?


End file.
